the night savior
by roxinoune
Summary: Isabella is a student coming in London with her best friend , but not everything go like she planned and she found herself kidnapping . Is she going to be saved or is she doomed to a life in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

Hi everyone , first I m sorry for the grammar and probably all the mistake I made , I am French but I don't know why I decided to write this story in French so I hope you enjoy it

This is a new year, i came here in new York for studying, and I m so glad I make it . I worked a lot and here i am in one of the most beautiful city in the world. I can t believe how lucky I am .

It s such a change, passing from the little town of forks Washington, with only 2thoushand of people, to the big city that is New York. With all this people and all this diversities .Don t get me wrong i m not racist, but, in forks except for the Quileute there is not really diversity.

Oh, i m so excited to visit the city, but, for now on i mostly have to go to my apartment. Fortunately i m not the only one who came here, my friend Jacob, decided to come and also Seth and Embry i m so glad .I will be so scared otherwise, to be alone in this city but with them everything will be ok .

The only problem is that we don t live together, Jacob is in a sharing house with other student and Embry who came with his girlfriend Cassie ,and Seth is not far in another sharing house and i , i live alone in a little apartment which i m so glad because i will not like to live with others, i like so much my privacy but it was hard to find it i have to make so many other house sharing or little studio and i really think people was thinking me for a fool who would take a room so little that you can barely walk two feet and where the closet is stock by the bed come on i m not that stupid anyway here i am walking to my beautiful studio the good side is that i only live at 4minutes to Jacob house, so i think i will visit him a lot, when i will feel alone, his one of my best friend and always find a way to make me laugh or have a good time .

Ah here i m 345 north circular street. Today i give my landlord my rent for the following month (460$) and a deposit so 960$ it s a lot but i hope to find a job soon which would help me to pay even if i have a lot of economy, since i have worked at the Newton store for 2years.

Ah here is John , his nice, he help me to carry my bag and leave, i start arranging all my stuff put my cloth in the closet, put photo of my family and my friends , tidy a little and then, i m good nothing else to do so i start watching TV but i feel bored instantly i never was a tv person. So i start to read a French book : _dans les forets de siberie_ and during an instant i feel myself transported in another world but to soon my phone start to ring: it s Jacob he invited me to a party at his home well most like a game night but i m fine it s time for me to meet new people, beside Embry will be here with Cassie.

So i m going, and i meet a lot of nice people. I love the fact that we all come for diverse part of the world and we all been reunite here in this room :there is two Malaysian girls, two Brazilian boys, one Colombian, a guy from South-Korea, another one from Japan and a girl from Dublin. I love it and the night goes really fast, i don t even see the hours go until we end the game and it s already 2am in the morning.  
I say my goodbye, and leave the house, a little scared of the fact that i have to walk home alone in the dark at this hour of the night .I have a pepper spray, but it s still scary ,fortunately, i reach home safe and go to bed .

When i woke up the second day, i decide to go visiting: i go in the centre, what a great city i m sure i will love passing my year here. When i came back home , Jacob invite me to go eat at his home so i m going we have fun we talk and then start a horror movie, he know i hate them but he still put it on and when it s time to go home i m even more scared than last night dreaming that a monster going to jump at me , but i manage to go home, and the week pass like that i do my business during the day, visiting or shopping, and the night, i go to Jacob place, where i became friend with some of the people there ,we even all went to a bar one night it was great i m only 19 so we could not go in a club but the principal was that we were all there.  
I even became use to going home in the night alone there is never a car or someone so i don t have to be scared

Tonight it video game night, unfortunately i loose but the fun was definitely there. when i came home i see a truck passing that the first time i saw one but apart that, it s like the usual night : nothing happen .

The day after we all go to Brooklyn, for the beach we have such a great tim little sad even if everyone is so nice here I don't think I will have find a prince charming here , the guys are nice, but there like brothers I don't imagine myself with any of them. We drink beers on the sand and when the time is come to go back home we take the train . we are all a little tired from the day, even myself I just live at 3minutes from Kevin house but I don't find the strength to go back home at the second I saw his bed I went in it and don't move after 1hour I realize that I will probably better in my own bed and in my pajamas so I found the strength like I was super woman raise from the bed during the way home I realize that there is the same trucks again they probably work at night at least this is reassuring and better that nobody job

When i woke up the next morning i don t feel to do anything so I stay at home , but around 9pm, Jacob manage to make me go out of my bed for going at his home .and on the road think i see the exact same truck that the two night before parked so they must live here , it s why tonight was such night so great and i m going home i m so use to this road now i could do it with closed eyes and i feel stupid that i was scared before i don t even hold my pepper spray like a maniac anymore it s still there but in my bag

I m going home do my routine and go to bed  
The day after me and Jacob talked all night we had so much fun he is really my best friend on the way back home i start to think about us it s true, is my best friend i love him like a brother, but i think he wants more sometime, i see him looking at me in a other way like asking me a silent question but i rapidly change the subject tonight he made something weird like he tried to kiss me but...  
Wait what s happening someone is grabbing me by behind i start to scream but a Huge hand came crashing on my mouth making me shut up i start to fight but the person is so big i can barely move and then i m carrying into a truck and the door start to close taking away the last view of my street .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

When the door is finally closed i feel the car starting to move and i look straight ahead, it s when i see another person in the front, who have tape in his hand. The hand who was on my mouth fall, and are instantly replace by the tape, shutting my scream and hope, to be heard for good.

Then, it s my hands that are attached together, and, finally my feet. I can t move, i can t talk, and I mostly can't proceed what s happening to me. I m trapped in this van with two guys , maybe a third one in the front , and i don t have any idea what s going to happen to me, but i don t cry no it s not the time i m not weak i will not let them control me, I will have all the time to cry and think about it when I will be free . So i try to look around, but i see nothing there is nothing excepted the two guys. I try to move a little, take some distance from them, and they let me do it.

So now, i m in the corner of the truck watching the two guy, they don t talk they just watch me, like they were waiting for me to do something. If only i had something with me, but my bag is still on the street. I wonder briefly what peoples will think, when they find it but it s not a time to think about others .The truck stop, and one of the men get off of it , and 10 seconds later, the truck start moving again.

I don t understand where they bringing me or what are they going to do with me . All hypotheses cross my mind, but I don't want to think of them I m to scared of them . If it was a rape they could have done it in the back of the truck since the beginning, it can be a kidnapping my parents are dead and my ante who raise me don t have a lot of money. What s going to happen to me ? I wish i could scream ,or talk and ask them , even if they don'y answer just the fact of asking will be reassuring , not knowing is the worse in this situation. i just have to wait to know my fate .

How is that happen ? 20 minutes ago i was freely talking with my best friend and now i m trapped in the back of a truck, Not knowing what my future is going to be or during how many time my future is going to be . Am i going to die today ? At only 19, i wanted to do so many things, i was suppose to have the time to travel around the world or to learn another language, to found a family ,or even fall in love, but everything have been taken away from me in only 1seconde.

Suddenly the care stop again, but this time it s the other one that stand up and instead of going off the truck, he come in my direction , why can t he let me alone ?! The panic rise again, and i start to dream that a whole will suddenly appear in my back , or that the truck will suddenly grow a few more inch, but too fastly , he come, grab me and carry me out, and i m instantly regretting the "comfort" of the truck, at least they were letting me alone. Now i m being carried away, in a dark street, with no light on, I can barely see and he hold me so strongly that moving is impossible. Then a door , and it s totally dark , there is stairs i m going down and down like it s never going to end, i don t want it to end and see what the fate have in reserve for me at the end of this stairs, but it s stop and there is light, a bad light, and a hallway with doors then everything stop. A guy that was behind me open a door and i m throwing away in a mattress .


End file.
